Vincent and Yuffie go to Disneyland!
by OMG321
Summary: Just a random idea i've had for a while now. Not neccessarly good but read anyway haha


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Disney, that is why I have been reduced to writing this patetic attempt of a fanfic to make me feel better :)**

**Pairings: Could be VincentxYuffie if you look at it as more than freindship.**

Normal Text/Speech

_Thoughts_

**Time Skip/Flashback**

**I hope chuu enjoy :)**

"Oh my gawd, Vinnie were **finally **here!" Shouted an esstatic Yuffie while jumping up and down as well as waving her hands in a frenzy of excitment. "Great." Vincent's reply was dripping with sarcasm. "Aww! Come on Vinniekins, don't be such a bore! Geesh, I bet even you could have some fun if you just lightened up a little... Come on let's go inside I can't wait any longer!"

After what seemed like an eternity and a half of queing, more queing and listening to a chorus of babies screaming in unision, Vincent was about to snap. "Yuffie, exactly how much longer is this going to take?"

**Twenty minutes later**

What Vincent saw when he entered the gates of hell sent a chill down his spine, _"Children, happiness, Cinderella... I HAVE to get out of here!!"_

Vincent's inward panic was not obvious on the exterior, in fact, he just seemed his typical broody self.

"Excuse me." Vincent's attention was turned to a young, tall, red haired woman who was wearing the most hideous Mickey Mouse outfit he ever had the misfortune of looking at. "We're having a 25 percent discount on-"

"Die." Was Vincent's only response before hurrying up to meet Yuffie who was already asking staff and visitors alike where she could find Mickey Mouse. "What do you mean the parade ain't til 4:30!? What a rip! We could of gone to Gold Saucer for half the price of this dump and THIS is the service you offer! Unbelieveable!"

Vincent sighed. _How did she persuade me to go half way across the country just to go to Disneyland?"_

**Flashback**

**"Vinnie..."**

**"Yuffie..."**

**"Can I ask you a favour?"**

**"No."**

**"Okay, you wanna go to Disneyland with me?"**

**Vincent laughed "What gives you the idea that I would want to go to Disneyland with you Yuffie?"**

**"Because I'd love you forever and ever..." Yuffie smiled**

**Vincent gave in "Fine."**

**End Flashback**

_"What was I thinking?"_

"Vinnie!" Yuffie's screech snapped him back into reality, "I'm STARVING!" Vincent sighed "Fine, let's get something to eat."

**After getting something to eat **

"Woot! Space Mountain! ! love that ride! Wanna go on with me Vinnie!?" "Yuffie, you have just ate a large fries, a double cheeseburger, three large cups of Fanta, a side of onion rings as well as a side of garlic bread and not to mention you practacally owned the self service ice cream machine, so I really do not think it is a good idea to go on ANYTHING at present." Yuffie just fashed Vincent a smile before running towards the que, "Yuffie you'll throw up!" "No I wont!"

**After Space Mountain**

Yuffie threw up another load of cheeseburger into one of the toilets.

"Euch, this is horrible." Yuffie managed to utter before sticking her head back over the toilet for a final heave. Vincent sighed "I told you that you'd throw up." "Shut up Vinnie before I puke all over your poofy emo hair." Vincent laughed for the first time all day "Come on, let's get you home."

The journey back to the car was nowhere near as stressfull as the previous one.

"I'm really sorry Vincent..." Yuffie apoligised to her companion, "Today must have totally sucked for you". Vincent gave a slight laugh "It wasn't that bad Yuffie" Vincent lied to help his friend cheer up. A smile returned to Yuffie's face, "Thanks Vinnie" she said before leaning onto her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Yuffie ran to the car "Come on Vinnie, let's go home, I'm beat." The kiss had taken Vincent by suprise, he lightly touched the spot were Yuffie had pressed her lips.

Vincent smiled slightly, _"Maybe today wasn't so bad after all"_ he thought to himself before getting into the car where his friend was waiting for him.

_"Maybe, it wasn't so bad at all."_

**I'm sorry it sucked much, I was just going over when I realised I still had an acount haha.**

**R+R!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
